Days of Japanese Legends-La casa delle bambole
by Kirad
Summary: Cosa può succedere quando una giornalista di nome Asakura decide di girare un documentario sul mondo del soprannaturale?


**LA CASA DELLE BAMBOLE**

**Un ragazzo passeggiava lungo una strada deserta in mezzo ad un bosco.**

**L'ambiente circostante era davvero molto bello, ricco di alberi e con molte montagne verdi all'orizzonte.**

**Il sole tuttavia cominciava a calare, e il ragazzo accelerò il passo.**

**Dalla direzione opposta sentì arrivare una macchina.**

**Si girò e fece l'autostop.**

**E la macchina, un'utilitaria bianca con dentro due ragazze, cominciò ad accostare.**

**Diversi pensieri attraversarono la mente del ragazzo mentre la macchina si fermava: "**_**Va bene, Mario. Non sai il giapponese, ma mastichi l'inglese. E lo sanno tutti che tutti i giapponesi masticano un po' d'inglese. Il fatto che finora tu non ne abbia incontrati, è solo una causalità. Su 127 milioni di giapponesi, non devi preoccuparti se hai incontrato proprio quei dieci che non sanno l'inglese".**_

**L'auto si fermò affianco a Mario, che sfoderò il migliore dei suoi sorrisi davanti alla graziosa ed esile ragazza con i capelli neri che abbassò il finestrino davanti a lui.**

**La ragazza, con grande cordialità, disse una frase in giapponese che Mario ipotizzò essere un 'possiamo esserle utili?' o qualcosa di similare.**

**Il giovane italiano, in un mezzo impasto d'inglese e giapponese in stile 'Totò, Peppino e la malafemmina', provò a spiegare che gli serviva un passaggio per tornare in albergo, avendo perso la corriera durante una gita su un lago della zona.**

**La ragazza imbarazzata fece uno dei segni più temuti in quelle circostanze: mi dispiace, non la capisco.**

**La salvezza arrivò per mano della seconda ragazza, quella al volante: una vera bellezza, con grandi occhi verdi e un'appariscente pettinatura a punta di colore rosso. Chiaramente tinti, ma le donavano molto.**

**La seconda giovane sfoderò un sorriso di quelli accattivanti. "Amico, ti serve un passaggio?"**

**A quel punto fu forte il desiderio per Mario di buttarsi in ginocchio a terra, sperando poi di essere illuminato da una luce divina mentre un coro angelico intonava l'alleluia: tra 127 milioni di giapponesi, aveva incontrato quella che parlava l'italiano!**

**Poco dopo, era comodamente seduto sul sedile posteriore della macchina.**

"**Vi ringrazio molto, signorina Asakura" esordì Mario.**

"**Niente formalismi. Chiamami Kazumi" rispose lei. Che aggiunse. "E la mia amica è Natsumi Murakami".**

**Natsumi fece un timido inchino col capo.**

"**Allora" riprese Asakura "Cosa ti porta in Giappone, Mario?"**

"**Gita di piacere. A lungo sospirata e organizzata. Il Giappone è davvero magnifico, anche se sotto sotto speravo di vedere qualcosa di fantastico in modo particolare. Sono un patito di anime e manga".**

"**Lo so, li leggo anch'io".**

"**E, se non sono indiscreto Kazumi, come mai conosci così bene l'italiano?"**

"**Sono anche una patita di fumetti e letteratura italiana" rispose Asakura facendo l'occhiolino al suo passeggero attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore.**

"**Davvero?"**

"**Oh sì. Diabolik, Dylan Dog, Nathan Never, Martin Mystere, Tex e tanti altri. Mi piacciono tantissimo".**

**Per Mario fu una sorpresa davvero piacevole. E volle saperne di più su di loro. "E, sempre se non sono indiscreto, dove state andando adesso?"**

"**Io studio giornalismo. E sto andando a realizzare un'intervista per un documentario horror. Natsumi mi accompagna perché sa usare bene la videocamera. Io amo il cinema horror, quindi unisco il dovere al piacere", fu la risposta.**

"**Caspita!" esclamò Mario. "Ma lo sai che anch'io sono un patito di horror?"**

"**Interessante", commentò Kazumi, "Quindi immagino che oltre a Dario Argento, tu conosca anche Mario Bava, Lucio…"**

"…**Fulci. Riccardo Freda. Michele Soavi. Lamberto Bava, anche se a parte i due film sui demoni, non è che sia stato un granché", dichiarò Mario.**

"**Oh sì", ammise Asakura. "Tanto più che già Demoni 2 era il classico sequel-fotocopia del primo. E conosci Pupi Avati?"**

"**Eccome! Il classicissimo 'La casa dalle finestre che ridono' è uno dei miei preferiti. Il colpo di scena finale poi…"**

"**Vero. Pensa che quando lo guardai da piccola, ho creduto che le megere avessero interpretato tutti i personaggi incontrati dal protagonista".**

"**Che coincidenza, anch'io".**

**E continuarono una lunga disamina, dall'horror italiano passando per quello americano e poi quello giapponese.**

**Asakura consigliò a Mario di recuperare un film intitolato Noroi, quando guardò l'orologio sul cruscotto.**

"**Cavolo! Sono già le sette e mezzo! L'appuntamento è per le otto meno un quarto!", esclamò.**

**Quindi pigiò con forza il suo piede, nonostante la scarpa rossa con tacco alto, sull'acceleratore.**

**E seppe affrontare con grande abilità diverse curve.**

**Finché raggiunsero una fermata dell'autobus, piuttosto isolata in quel bosco ormai buio. Comunque c'era una grande illuminazione e alcune persone già in attesa.**

"**Ok", disse Asakura fermando la macchina, " tra venti minuti passerà una corriera che ti ricondurrà in città. Da lì trovare un taxi per tornare al tuo albergo sarà uno scherzo".**

"**Benissimo. Grazie infinite", rispose Mario scendendo. "E auguri per la vostra intervista".**

"**Grazie a te. Ah, il mio indirizzo email è asakura.k**** ".***

"**Eh?"**

"**Così ci manterremo in contatto", concluse la ragazza ammiccando con lo sguardo e partendo via con una sgommata.**

"**Aspetta! Devo scriverlo!", le gridò dietro Mario, che subito iniziò una lotta per trovare un foglio dove scrivere l'indirizzo e non dimenticarlo nel frattempo.**

**Una volta tornate sole, Natsumi poté rompere il suo silenzio. "Di cosa avete parlato in italiano?"**

"**Di tante cose diverse", rispose semplicemente Asakura mentre imboccava una stradina in terra battuta.**

**Il sentiero s'inoltrava sempre di più nel bosco, ed era ormai buio fitto.**

**Natsumi rabbrividì. "Potevano metterci almeno qualche lampione".**

"**Non penso che vogliano sborsare soldi per illuminare una zona dove abitano solo due persone amanti della solitudine".**

**Poi nel buio si cominciò a intravedere qualche luce.**

"**Eccola!", esclamò Asakura puntando il dito.**

**In mezzo agli alberi iniziò a scorgersi una piccola baita di legno, costruita in stile occidentale.**

**Lo spazio intorno alla casa era del tutto vuoto, quindi Asakura parcheggiò senza problemi.**

**Scese dall'auto seguita dalla sua amica con la videocamera.**

**Salirono la breve scalinata che conduceva alla porta e bussarono.**

**Nessuno venne.**

"**Forse non ci sono. Torniamo domani", propose Natsumi guardandosi intorno.**

"**Scordatelo. La mia informatrice, Sayo, quando ha scoperto questo posto, mi ha riferito che questa Evangeline è categorica: non fa niente di niente finché è giorno. Già questo m'intriga assai. Quando rintraccerò Sayo, la dovrò ringraziare come si deve", replicò Asakura.**

**In quel momento la porta si aprì: apparve una bella e giovane ragazza, molto alta, con lunghi capelli di un biondo molto pallido, vestita da cameriera.**

**Natsumi sobbalzò, loro e la cameriera si squadrarono per qualche attimo.**

"**Desiderate?", domandò la nuova venuta.**

**La sua voce era atona come il suo volto, che sembrava scolpito tanto era impassibile.**

"**Siamo Kazumi Asakura e Natsumi Murakami, le amiche di Sayo Aisaka. Siamo venute per l'intervista con la proprietaria della baita", spiegò l'aspirante giornalista.**

"**Prego, seguitemi" rispose allora la cameriera, che lasciò entrare le due, chiuse di botto la porta dietro di loro e poi le superò per guidarle.**

**Natsumi guardò la sua amica con una certa inquietudine, Asakura si strinse nelle spalle e proseguirono.**

**La casa era arredata in maniera molto sobria, ed era piena di bambole in abiti tradizionali, poste su scaffali e ripiani.**

**Giunsero nel soggiorno, lì c'era una poltrona, con sopra una ragazzina vestita di nero in stile ghotich-lolita.**

**Doveva avere appena dieci anni, occidentale, con lunghi e fluenti capelli biondi.**

**La cameriera s'inchinò. "Padrona, ecco le ospiti. Signorine, lei è Evangeline MacDowell, colei che cercate", disse poi alle ospiti.**

**Che fecero un leggero inchino.**

"**Benvenute", esordì Evangeline indicando loro delle sedie vicine alla sua poltrona. "Chachamaru, the per tre persone".**

**La cameriera Chachamaru fece un nuovo inchino e uscì dalla stanza.**

"**Chachamaru, che strano nome", pensò Natsumi.**

**Asakura invece non voleva perdere tempo. "Grazie per la sua disponibilità, signorina MacDowell. Immagino che la mia amica, Sayo Aisaka, le abbia già spiegato tutto".**

"**Oh sì. Sarò ben lieta di aiutarvi nelle vostre ricerche", rispose Evangeline sorridendo.**

"**Allora possiamo cominciare subito con l'intervista. Natsumi, la videocamera".**

**L'altra puntò l'obbiettivo su Evangeline, mentre Asakura tirò fuori un piccolo microfono.**

"**Allora", cominciò la giovane, "ci parli di lei. Per favore, tenga sempre lo sguardo su di me".**

**Evangeline si sistemò meglio sulla poltrona. "Dunque, mi chiamo Evangeline MacDowell. La mia famiglia si trasferì in Giappone tre secoli fa, ed era in fuga dall'Europa. Adesso invece, i miei genitori lavorano spesso in Europa, e mi hanno affidata a Chachamaru, costruendo per me questa baita, in un bosco la cui aria mi fa molto bene. Non posso seguire i miei in Europa perché sono di salute cagionevole, quindi non sopporto i lunghi viaggi. Comunque non è un problema, ormai siamo perfettamente ambientati, però i miei antenati ci hanno sempre tenuto a mantenere le caratteristiche della nostra famiglia. Perciò i matrimoni sono sempre stati organizzati con altri occidentali, che venivano convocati qui dall'Europa dopo opportune ricerche. Una tradizione che permane finora".**

"**Davvero? E come mai?".**

"**Be, questo riguarda il motivo per cui siete qui. E' una tradizione legata alla stregoneria. La mia famiglia si considerava una dinastia di stregoni. Per questo dovettero fuggire dall'Europa, erano diventati ormai dei ricercati internazionali. Perciò si trasferirono sotto mentite spoglie in Giappone. Ma per continuare la tradizione di famiglia, era necessario accoppiarsi con persone di sangue europeo. Voi giapponesi, sempre secondo i miei avi, avete un'energia spirituale diversa. Quindi la vostra magia è diversa da quella occidentale, non compatibile".**

"**Oh, capisco. E mi dica, c'era forse una magia particolare in cui era specializzata la vostra famiglia?"**

"**La magia delle marionette".**

**Asakura s'incuriosì molto. "Ah sì? E di che si tratta?"**

"**Detto in poche parole, permette, attraverso un rituale a dir poco barbaro e sanguinario, di trasformare una persona in una bambola. Oppure di comandare una bambola a distanza, facendola apparire come un essere umano, a grandezza naturale, tra l'altro".**

"**Wow, stregoneria pura!", esclamò Asakura. "E mi dica. Lei non conserva qualche libro, o disegno, contenente incantesimi?"**

"**Ma certo", rispose Evangeline. "Li custodisco in soffitta. E sarò ben lieta di farvi vedere la collezione di famiglia. Inoltre", Evangeline sfoderò un bel sorriso, "vi tranquillizzò sul fatto che io non pratico la magia. Il mio bisnonno si vantava ancora di essere uno stregone. Però a partire da mio nonno, si è detto basta con queste stupidaggini. E i cambiamenti non sono finiti. Infatti quando sarò più grande, ho deciso di rompere un'altra tradizione e mi sposerò con un giapponese!"**

"**Ne sono lieta", commentò Asakura.**

**In quel momento giunse Chachamaru con un vassoio e tre tazze di the.**

**Una volta esaminati i volumi, che portarono ad altre domande e altre risposte esaurienti, fu il momento del congedo.**

"**La ringraziamo molto. Quando l'intervista sarà pronta, gliene manderò una copia omaggio", esclamò soddisfatta Asakura facendo un inchino mentre stavano per andarsene.**

"**Ne sarò ben lieta", rispose Evangeline affiancata da Chachamaru, entrambe sulla soglia della porta.**

**Natsumi si limitò all'inchino.**

**Le due ragazze salirono sulla loro macchina. "E' andata benissimo!", esultò Asakura.**

"**Io invece, sono contenta di essere uscita da quella casa. Era così inquietante", mormorò Natsumi.**

"**Ma che dici? A me sembrava una casa normalissima. E quelle due sono state molto gentili e disponibili", replicò l'altra.**

"**Sarà. Ma dietro quei sorrisi e quella gentilezza, avvertivo una sensazione di freddezza, artificialità".**

"**Be, male che va, mi potresti diventare una medium. Così avrò una nuova storia da raccontare".**

"**Prendimi pure in giro, se vuoi. E ricordati di chiamare Sayo per ringraziarla di questo scoop".**

**Asakura schioccò le dita. "Giusto. Ora riprovo".**

**Tirò fuori il cellulare e si accorse che non c'era campo.**

**Poi guardò l'ora: ormai si era fatto troppo tardi per tornare a casa loro.**

"**Bah, proverò in un albergo dopo che lo avremo trovato. Dopo due giorni, sarà sicuramente tornata a casa".**

**Natsumi inarcò un sopraciglio. "Scusa, quando hai sentito Sayo l'ultima volta?"**

"**Quando mi ha comunicato di aver trovato una persona da intervistare, ovvero Evangeline", fu la risposta.**

"**E da allora non l'hai più sentita?"**

"**No. Ma tu sai com'è fatta Sayo. Va sempre in giro. E poi, presa com'ero dall'organizzare questa intervista, non è che sono stata attaccata al telefono 24 ore su 24".**

**Natsumi si voltò a guardare la baita, dove Evangeline e Chachamaru erano ancora ferme a guardarle.**

"**Andiamocene", incitò Natsumi.**

"**Ok, ok", la tranquillizzò Asakura girando la chiave nel cruscotto.**

**Senza però riuscire ad accendere il motore.**

**Tentò più volte, invano.**

**Scese, aprì il cofano e cercò di armeggiare intorno al motore.**

**Per quanto ne capiva, era tutto ok.**

**Risalì sulla vettura, rigirò la chiave, provando a premere con forza sull'acceleratore.**

**Il motore sussultò un paio di volte, senza mai avviarsi.**

"**Perché non si accende?", domandò infine con angoscia Natsumi.**

"**E che ne so? La benzina c'è. La batteria l'ho cambiata una settimana fa. Il radiatore è a posto. Forse l'umidità ha raffreddato il motore".**

**Asakura riprovò ancora per più volte, inutilmente.**

**A quel punto Chachamaru si avvicinò e bussò al finestrino. "La mia padrona vuole sapere se vi serve aiuto".**

"**Ecco, è imbarazzante, ma sembra che abbiamo delle noie al motore" rispose la ragazza al volante.**

"**Possiamo chiamare un meccanico. Nel frattempo, potreste riposarvi a casa nostra", propose Chachamaru.**

"**No!", gridò Natsumi, che subito dopo avrebbe voluto mangiarsi la lingua.**

**Asakura le lanciò un'occhiataccia. "Scusi la mia amica, accettiamo volentieri il vostro invito".**

**Le due ragazze furono fatte scendere e accompagnate dentro la casa.**

**Chachamaru stava dietro di loro e per questo Natsumi, quando si girò a guardarla, non si accorse che sotto la loro auto si stava allargando una strana macchia nera.**

**Asakura e Natsumi furono alloggiate in una stanza da letto, anch'essa arredata come una mostra di bambole.**

**Il letto era uno solo, a due piazze.**

"**Molto comodo!", esclamò soddisfatta Asakura sdraiandosi.**

"**Speriamo di potercene andare via subito", disse Natsumi guardandosi sempre intorno.**

"**Smettila con queste paranoie" la rimproverò l'altra. "Stai rasentando la maleducazione con due persone così gentili".**

"**Lo so. E che, ti ripeto, mi sembrano inquietanti".**

**Qualcuno bussò ed entrò: era Chachamaru, con un vassoio per il cibo.**

"**Ho chiamato il meccanico", informò la cameriera. "Ma per stasera non può venire, solo domani mattina. Temo che dovrete passare la notte qui".**

**Asakura sbuffò lievemente, dato che lei avrebbe voluto dedicarsi subito al montaggio del girato.**

**Mentre Natsumi s'inquietò. "Ne è sicura? Mi lasci parlare col meccanico".**

**Chachamaru girò, anzi, ruotò la testa guardando la ragazza dritto negli occhi.**

"**Non si fida di me?", domandò atona la cameriera.**

**Natsumi fece un passo indietro. "N-no, non ho detto questo". **

"**Bene. Qui c'è del cibo per voi. Se avete bisogno, dovete solo chiamare. Buonasera", concluse Chachamaru congedandosi con un inchino.**

**Natsumi rimase ferma a guardare quel cibo, mentre Asakura scosse la testa e iniziò a visionare il materiale che avevano filmato.**

**Durante la notte, Asakura continuava a controllare e ricontrollare il materiale girato, usando il piccolo schermo della videocamera e prendendo appunti su un taccuino.**

**Natsumi invece si era stesa sul letto tentando di dormire.**

**Dopo due ore non era successo nulla e iniziò a rilassarsi, cercando di convincersi che le sue erano solo paure infondate.**

**Poi cominciò a udire qualcosa.**

**Era un debole rumore, come se qualcuno stesse bussando.**

**Da sotto il letto.**

**La ragazza prima guardò la sua amica, tutta presa dalla visione del filmato, e quando si accorse che non da quest'ultimo proveniva quel rumore, titubante si affacciò sotto il letto.**

**Non c'era nulla, però il rumore si sentiva ancora.**

**Allora Natsumi lentamente scese dal letto e con la massima cautela s'infilò sotto di esso, poggiando l'orecchio sulle assi del pavimento.**

**Risentì il rumore.**

**Proveniente da sotto il pavimento!**

**Natsumi sussultò e deglutì, si fece coraggio e disse: "C-c'è qualcuno?"**

**Un rumore più forte la fece sobbalzare notevolmente.**

**Natsumi andò a sbattere con la testa contro la rete del letto, facendo sobbalzare a sua volta Asakura, che era del tutto presa dal suo lavoro.**

"**Che diavolo fai lì sotto?!"**

**Natsumi spaventata sbucò da sotto il letto e pallidissima, ansimando, balbettò: "C-c'è… c'è qualcuno sotto… Sotto il pavimento!"**

**Asakura la guardò in modo strano. "Che sciocchezze stai dicendo?"**

**Natsumi la afferrò e la trascinò a forza sotto il letto.**

"**Ascolta!" le ordinò.**

**L'altra infastidita e sconcertata avvicinò l'orecchio al pavimento.**

**Udì anche lei il rumore.**

**Un rumore con un ritmo troppo preciso e una forza eccessiva per essere opera di qualche animale.**

**Anche Asakura deglutì e domandò chi c'era lì sotto.**

**Arrivò la risposta, chiara ma molto lontana. "Asakura… Sono io!"**

**Asakura uscì spaventata da sotto il letto: chi aveva risposto? E come faceva a sapere il suo nome?**

**Facendosi coraggio, tornò sotto il letto. "Chi… chi sei?"**

"**Sono io… ****Sayo!"**

"**S-Sayo?! Sayo Aisaka?!"**

"**Sì ti scongiuro, fammi uscire da qui sotto!"**

"**E… e come?"**

"**Lungo l'asse che fa da base della parete, affianco al letto, c'è un pulsante mimetizzato con il legno! Se guardi bene lo vedrai!"**

**Asakura scrutò il punto indicato e lo vide, una porzione di legno dai contorni circolari all'interno dell'asse.**

**La giovane premette quella porzione, si udì un click, poi un urlo di sorpresa di Natsumi che fece sgattaiolare via da sotto il letto Asakura.**

**La parte centrale del pavimento, scorrendo sotto quest'ultimo, si era aperta, rivelando la presenza di un piccolo sotterraneo di forma quadrata, nel quale si scendeva tramite una scala di legno.**

**Ai lati del sotterraneo, scaffali pieni di bambole.**

**Al centro, una bella ragazza giapponese con lunghi capelli neri. Che era legata a una sedia.**

"**Sayo!", esclamò Asakura scendendo subito nel sotterraneo per liberare l'amica.**

"**Asakura! Fortuna che mi avete trovato!", gridò felice la prigioniera.**

**Asakura iniziò a liberarla. "Ma che ti è successo?"**

"**Evangeline!", spiegò Sayo. "Quella Evangeline è una strega! Come il resto della sua famiglia! Quando stavo per andarmene mi hanno offerto un the. C'era del sonnifero. Quando mi sono risvegliata, ero legata qua sotto!"**

"**Mio Dio! Dobbiamo chiamare la polizia!", dichiarò Asakura.**

**Mentre Natsumi, rimasta sopra, lanciò un'occhiata alle bambole: erano di tutti i tipi, tuttavia anziché indossare abiti simil-classici, come quelli delle altre bambole della casa, portavano abiti moderni, anch'essi di tutti i tipi.**

"**Non… non sarà che…"**

**Asakura aveva appena finito di liberare Sayo, risalirono le scale, quando si fermarono e gridarono: "Natsumi, attenta!"**

**Natsumi si girò e fu afferrata al collo da una presa d'acciaio: era Chachamaru, sempre impassibile.**

"**Non potete fuggire", dichiarò. "Voi siete i prossimi pezzi della collezione della padrona".**

**Natsumi tentò inutilmente di gridare, la presa era troppo forte. Asakura e Sayo uscirono dal sotterraneo, guardarono agitate in giro, videro una sedia, Asakura la prese e quando Sayo si lanciò sul braccio di Chachamaru perché lasciasse la loro amica, la giornalista la scagliò in testa alla cameriera.**

**Che mollò Natsumi e barcollò all'indietro, con il collo piegato di lato in maniera innaturale.**

**La pelle si era pure spaccata alla base del collo, come se si fosse spezzato un oggetto rigido.**

**E non usciva sangue.**

**Asakura osservò orripilata quello spettacolo, e quando Chachamaru fece qualche passo verso di lei, la ricolpì con la sedia, decapitandola completamente.**

**Ma il corpo continuò a muoversi, mentre la testa rotolava sotto il letto.**

**Urlando Asakura si spostò per evitare quel corpo decapitato, che continuò ad avanzare finché non andò a sbattere contro il muro.**

**A causa dell'urto si girò e tentò un'altra direzione. Si muoveva come un cieco che cerca degli appigli o di orientarsi.**

**Infine cadde nel sotterraneo, finendo a terra e tentando di alzarsi.**

**Le tre ragazze guardarono in basso e il loro orrore arrivò ai massimi livelli: dal collo spezzato non solo non usciva sangue, ma non si vedevano neppure ossa o muscoli.**

**Sembrava semmai…**

"**Legno!", urlò Sayo.**

"**Quella ragazza è una sorta di manichino!", le fece eco Asakura.**

"**Ma… ma sembrava una persona vera!", aggiunse Natsumi. "Scappiamo da qui!"**

"**Mai!", gridò Evangeline spalancando la porta. Brandiva un coltello enorme col quale colpì Asakura allo stomaco, mentre Sayo, per evitarla, precipitò nel sotterraneo.**

**Natsumi scappò via, evitando per un soffio di essere trafitta anche lei.**

**Evangeline la rincorse, tenendo in alto la lama e strillando di una gioia pazzoide.**

**Le due arrivarono nel soggiorno, Natsumi si girò, cercando di fronteggiare in qualche modo quella ragazzina che era comunque più piccola di lei.**

**L'altro lo capì, quindi si fermò anche lei davanti alla sua preda.**

**Si considerarono per alcuni secondi mutamente, i muscoli tesi, pronti a scattare.**

**E fu Evangeline ad attaccare con un affondo.**

**Natsumi lo schivò, il pugnale si conficcò in una poltrona.**

**Subito l'inseguita ne approfittò, afferrando un grosso vaso dal tavolo e gettandolo in testa a Evangeline.**

**Che incassò il colpo senza problemi.**

**Natsumi restò interdetta, si allontanò e afferrò altri oggetti, lanciandoli addosso all'inseguitrice.**

**Libri, vasi, grosse bambole, sedie di legno, una lampada.**

**Evangeline si limitò a subire, tutti quegli oggetti la presero in pieno e non le fecero niente. Non emetteva neppure qualche piccolo verso di dolore.**

**Ancora più spaventata, Natsumi riprese a correre, Evangeline recuperò il coltello e le andò dietro sghignazzando.**

**Finirono nella cucina, dove c'era un grande camino accesso con una serranda alzata.**

**Natsumi inciampò finendo per terra proprio davanti al camino.**

**Evangeline le saltò addosso, prendendola per la gola e cercando di infilzarla.**

**Con la forza della disperazione, Natsumi le mise le gambe sotto la pancia e la spinse dentro il camino, chiudendo subito dopo la serranda e bloccando la strega lì dentro.**

"**FAMMI USCIRE! FAMMI USCIRE!", strillò la strega, mentre l'inseguita ritornò dalle sue amiche.**

**Trovò Sayo fuori dal sotterraneo, che soccorreva Asakura, a terra, con il ventre insanguinato.**

"**Asakura!", gridò Natsumi mettendosi affianco a lei.**

"**Dobbiamo tamponare il sangue e portarla via da qui!", disse Sayo.**

"**Ce la fai a muoverti?", domandò Natsumi all'amica ferita.**

"**Tenterò" fu la debole risposta.**

**Le due ragazze insieme sollevarono la terza per condurla fuori, mentre nel sotterraneo, ancora si agitava il corpo senza testa di Chachamaru. Era riuscito a mettersi in piedi, ma non ad uscire, sbatteva contro tutte le pareti e inciampava nei gradini quando li trovava.**

"**Fuori di qui!", ordinò Sayo.**

**Quando un'ombra scura si parò davanti a loro: Evangeline, gridando, e ancora brandendo il coltello, col corpo completamente annerito e i vestiti bruciati, si scagliò contro di loro.**

**Urlando per lo spavento, le tre ragazze si scansarono, facendo finire la strega nel sotterraneo, in una sorta di bizzarro abbraccio con Chachamaru.**

**Sayo si lanciò per terra e premette il pulsante alla base della parete, facendo scorrere il pannello che copriva la zona nascosta.**

"**Via da quest'incubo!", gridò Natsumi.**

**Recuperarono Asakura, con passo veloce uscirono dalla casa, salirono in macchina con Natsumi alla guida e partirono a razzo.**

**Asakura era stesa sulla poltrona posteriore, con Sayo che cercava di tamponare la ferita con un fazzoletto.**

"**Incredibile, ma ce l'abbiamo fatta!", esultò Natsumi.**

"**Già, per il rotto della cuffia", aggiunse Sayo.**

"**Oh, accidenti!", esclamò ad un tratto Asakura.**

"**Che succede?!", le chiesero preoccupate le sue compagne.**

"**La videocamera! Me la sono dimenticata lì. Dannazione, quando questa storia si saprà, avrà ancora più valore. E non ce l'ho più!"**

**Natsumi tirò un sospiro di sollievo. "Piantala col tuo lavoro di giornalista, che ancora non hai tra l'altro, e ringrazia di essere viva".**

"**Però", azzardò Sayo, "a conti fatti non è stato divertente? Io mi sono divertita molto".**

**Natsumi scosse la testa.**

**La macchina scomparve nel buio del bosco.**

"**E con questo, ho terminato la mia storia. Cosa ve ne pare?"**

**La giovane narratrice, una ragazza con i capelli completamente bianchi, fissò ansiosa le sue due ascoltatrici, intente a prendere il the.**

"**Mah, così così", disse una delle due, una graziosa ragazzina bionda con un vestito rosa.**

"**La trama presenta diversi punti deboli", aggiunse l'altra, che aveva lunghi capelli neri, un'espressione impassibile e un abito nero e bianco.**

"**E quali sarebbero?", domandò indispettita la narratrice. "Questo racconto è basato su una storia vera! Anzi, è tutto vero! Tranne il fatto che solo con la mia generazione la mia famiglia si è mescolata con i giapponesi. Cioè, ho un po' romanzato, ma chi non lo fa?"**

"**E credi che basti?", replicò la ragazza impassibile. "Il giochetto del 'tratto da una storia vera' è ormai abusatissimo. Inoltre lo svolgimento della trama è alquanto banale, lo scontro finale frettoloso. Insomma, il tuo racconto è roba già vista. Per non parlare delle grosse incoerenze".**

"**Incoerenza?"**

"**Alla fine partono sulla macchina", s'inserì la ragazzina bionda mettendo mano a un sacchetto di caramelle colorate. "Ma la macchina non era stata sabotata? Come fa la strega, tsk, ad uscire dal camino? Come faceva Sayo a conoscere il dispositivo per aprire il sotterraneo? E come fa la cameriera a materializzarsi nella stanza delle vittime se la porta era rimasta chiusa?"**

**L'autrice della storia rimase interdetta. "Cioè, proprio voi due, la Strega dei Miracoli e la Strega della Certezza, vi lamentate per queste cose?!"**

"**In tutto ci deve essere logica. E se il tuo racconto è basato su fatti veri, incoerenze del genere rendono ancora più difficile crederlo", continuò la ragazza impassibile prendendo da un vassoio un biscotto al cioccolato.**

**Che tuttavia la sua compagna aveva già puntato. "Aaahh! E' mio! Ridammelo!", gridò allungando le braccia per prenderlo.**

**Una lunga coda nera, da felino, sbucò da sotto il tavolo e cominciò a schiaffeggiare in maniera lieve e decisa la biondina, continuando finché il biscotto non fu tutto dentro la bocca della proprietaria di tale coda.**

**La biondina fece il muso lungo e diede le spalle all'altra.**

"**Insomma", riprese la terza ragazza, "ho perso. Posso solo andarmene, giusto?"**

"**La narrazione non era un granché, però il soggetto poteva dare di più. La prossima volta, costruisci una trama più articolata e meno frettolosa", le consigliò l'impassibile.**

**Che aggiunse: "Siamo attese dalla strega dell'oro per un'altra storia. Andiamo, Lambda".**

"**Uffa!", sbuffò l'altra. "Ti ho già detto di non ridurmi il nome. Sono Lambda Delta, Berny!"**

"**Sono Bernakstel".**

**Lamba Delta fece una linguaccia e scomparve, seguita a ruota da Bernakstel.**

**L'ultima ragazza sospirando andò in una stanza con un sotterraneo pieno di bambole, e vi scese.**

"**Accidenti", rimuginò, "pensavo che con quella storia le avrei conquistate. E' tutta colpa del nonno, è per colpa sua che la nostra famiglia ha abbandonato la magia. E ora non posso entrare nella Mariage Sorciere. E guarda poi in che razza di modo devo farlo. Raccontando storielle che sappiano divertire quelle due. Ho ripreso gli incantesimi con le bambole. Però chi l'avrebbe detto che imparare la magia non sarebbe bastato per appartenere a un'alleanza di streghe?"**

**Cominciò a pensare a una nuova storia.**

**Schioccò le dita: "Ci sono! Mescolerò una storia vera con una finta. Cioè, sarà una storia finta presentata come vera. Dunque, come si chiamava quel giornalista che conobbi mentre adescavo Asakura? Ah sì, Masafumi Kobayashi!"**

**Tirò fuori un cellulare e compose un numero.**

"**Pronto? Signor Kobayashi? Salve, si ricorda di me? Sono Sayo Aisaka. So che lei è un giornalista specializzato in storie del soprannaturale. Mi dica, ha mai sentito parlare di un demone chiamato Kagutaba?"**

**Mentre parlava, Sayo sistemò meglio le ultime due bambole dell'enorme collezione custodita nel sotterraneo: una bambola con i capelli rossi piuttosto appariscenti, e una macchia rossa nella zona dello stomaco, e l'altra con i capelli neri.**

**Si ricordò poi, mentre chiudeva il luogo segreto, che doveva sistemare altre due bambole, la decapitata e la bruciata.**

**Infine uscì di casa.**

**Per un nuovo appuntamento.**

**FINE**

***: l'indirizzo di Asakura è inventato, quindi non provate a scriverle:D **


End file.
